hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Membangun Jaringan
Ringkasan Meningkatkan dan mengoptimalkan suatu desain jaringan sangat penting untuk menjadi peretas yang sukses. Disini memerlukan sumber penghasilan, meningkatkan inti secara berkala, dan membuat perencanaan pertahanan yang matang. Tingkat jaringan merupakan faktor penting dalam menentukan target yang akan diretas dan aktifitas jaringannya juga meningkat. Menyadari adanya sarana dan informasi merupakan fondasi yang diperlukan untuk mengeksplorasi potensi penuh dari aplikasi Ergo. Membangun dan Desain Membangun Nodes Nodes baru, bisa dibeli di menu Bangun. Disana ada batasan jumlah maksimal untuk satu jenis node dan jumlah maksimal untuk seluruh node yang diperbolehkan di jaringan Anda - diantara batasan tersebut bisa ditingkatkan dengan cara meningkatkan inti. Melihat informasi inti juga menampilkan jumlah maksimal node yang diperbolehkan. Informasi jumlah maksimal untuk setiap jenis node saat ini dapat dilihat di bagian bawah setiap ikon jenis node dan informasi jumlah maksimal untuk seluruh node bisa dilihat di bagian pojok kanan bawah di dalam menu Bangun. Node akan berubah menjadi abu-abu jika jenis node itu mencapai batas dan indikator seluruh node akan menjadi merah jika kapasitas jaringan tersebut telah terpenuhi. Karena jumlah dari node individu yang diperbolehkan lebih besar dari jumlah node yang diperbolehkan di jaringan, tampaknya tersedia untuk dibeli tetapi tidak bisa digunakan ketika jaringan tersebut tidak memiliki ruang sama sekali. Mendesain Ulang Jaringan Setiap node bisa dihubungkan dengan cara menahan salah satu node, kemudian geserkan ke node lainnya dan lepaskan. Sebuah link akan muncul diantara kedua node tersebut. Lakukan langkah tersebut untuk memutuskan node yang terhubung. Node akan bersifat mengikuti gerak jari Anda dan menghindari node lainnya, ini membuat jaringan yang sudah terhubung mengalami pergeseran. Hal ini sangat membantu saat menghubungkan atau bahkan menggeser seluruh node di jaringan, terutama di mode membangun ulang. Slot Koneksi Setiap node memiliki jumlah lingkaran kecil dibawahnya. Hal ini mewakili slot koneksi, dimana berapa banyak koneksi yang dimiliki dan tersedia di node tersebut. Ikon lingkaran kosong mewakili slot tersedia. Satu slot terisi untuk setiap koneksi dengan node lainnya. Perhatikan ikon itu ketika kedua node dihubungkan, dua slot itu yang tadinya kosong menjadi terisi - satunya ada di node pertama dan satunya lagi ada di node kedua. Mode Membangun Ulang Ketika membuka menu Bangun, pilihlah tombol merah yang bertuliskan Bangun Ulang di pojok kiri atas untuk membuka mode edit lanjutan, ini akan membuat pembangunan jaringan lebih mudah. Di mode ini, tampilan HUD dihilangkan sementara. Hal ini akan memberikan perspektif terbaik. Jaringan yang tidak sah diperbolehkan saat berada di mode ini. Artinya, node bisa dihubungkan lebih dari 9 link dari koneksi internet terdekat atau bahkan node itu terlepas dari jaringan yang ada. Untuk melepaskan sebuah node dengan cepat, pilihlah node yang akan dilepas dan tekan tombol lepaskan yang ada dibawah tombol info. Seluruh jaringan juga bisa dilepaskan dengan menekan tombol Lepaskan yang ada dibawah layar tampilan. Node tidak bisa dibeli, ditingkatkan, atau dihapus ketika berada di mode ini, tetapi info node tetap ada dan peningkatan saat ini bisa dibatalkan juga. Tekan tombol Simpan jika sudah selesai membangun ulang jaringan Anda dan Anda akan dialihkan ke tampilan depan. Jaringan yang tidak sah tidak akan tersimpan. Thread Pembangunan Thread Pembangunan merupakan penggunaan untuk membangun dan meningkatkan node pada jaringan Anda. Thread pembangunan ditugaskan secara otomatis ketika pemain memulai bangun sebuah node atau meningkatkan node yang ada. Node yang sedang dibangun bisa dipercepat dengan menekan pengatur waktu pembangunan untuk menambahkan tugas pada thread. Menekan pengatur waktu ketika tidak ada thread yang tidak digunakan atau seluruh thread digunakan guna menambahkan tugas pada thread akan dihapus. Paling sedikit 1 thread harus aktif di setiap meningkatkan node. Pembangunan tidak bisa dibatalkan atau dihentikan dengan menghapus semua thread yang ada - itu hanya bisa dibatalkan secara keseluruhan. Pemain dimulai dengan 1 buah Thread Pembangunan dan memperoleh 1 buah lagi saat melakukan tutorial. Penambahan Thread Pembangunan bisa dibeli dengan kredit — lihat tabel untuk info lebih lanjut — dengan menekan tombol simbol + disamping indikator Thread Pembangunan di pojok kanan atas saat berada di tampilan depan. Meningkatkan Node Node bisa ditingkatkan sekali jika pemain memiliki sumber penghasilan yang mencukupi dan level inti yang cukup tinggi. Meningkatkan Evolver memiliki persyaratan tambahan dan tidak bisa mengembangkan atau meningkatkan sebuah program saat meningkatkan Evolver. Setiap node yang memenuhi persyaratan, level mereka akan ditampilkan berwarna merah. Artinya, node tersebut bisa ditingkatkan ke level selanjutnya. Berapapun jumlahnya selama Thread Pembangunan masih ada untuk digunakan. Paling sedikit 1 buah Thread Pembangunan harus ada untuk memulai sebuah upgrade. Saat meningkatkan node, node tidak bisa diserang dengan apapun atau menyebarkan instalasi antivirus. Sebagian besar node tersebut dalam tahap pembangunan juga kehilangan kemampuan biasa mereka sampai pembangunan atau upgrade selesai, antara lain: *Meningkatkan Tambang B-coin dan Ladang Server akan memberhentikan produksinya. *Meningkatkan Sentri tidak akan menyebarkan antivirus. *Meningkatkan Meriam dan PGE-Hitam tidak akan menembak ke node yang terhubung dengannya. *Meningkatkan Gerbang Sandi, penyaring pada Gerbang Sandi tidak aktif. *Meningkatkan Pemindai tidak akan meningkatkan deteksi pada program penyerangan sembunyi. *Meningkatkan Pelindung tidak akan melindungi node yang terhubung dengannya. *Meningkatkan Evolver tidak bisa meriset program. *Penyusun, Pustaka Program, Mixer B-coin, dan Database tidak dipengaruhi oleh peningkatan dan fungsi berjalan seperti biasa, tetapi antivirus tidak bisa melewatinya atau menyerang node berdekatan meskipun antivirus sudah terinstal. Meningkatkan dan membangun node akan meningkatkan level jaringan yang berada dipojok kiri atas di Tampilan Depan. Membatalkan Sebuah Peningkatan Membatalkan sebuah node sebelum peningkatan selesai dengan cara, pilih node yang akan dibatalkan peningkatannya dan tekan tombol "��'". Setelah melakukan pembatalan peningkatan, sistem permainan akan mengembalikan setengah dari biaya peningkatan dan juga seluruh pengalaman (exp) yang awalnya didapat dari peningkatan juga. Deleting Nodes To delete a node, select a node and press the "'X" button. If it is not possible to remove a node and the button is greyed out, pressing the button will display a message explaining why. Basic nodes built in the tutorial cannot be deleted as they are necessary for progression (detailed below). Nodes cannot be deleted if doing so would result in an invalid network. This means all nodes must remain within 9 links of the nearest netConnection after the node is deleted. The easiest way to accomplish this is by using Rebuild Mode to position the node at the end of the network. The Core, Compiler, and Evolver cannot be deleted, as they are central to the network. At least one Program Library, Server Farm, B-coin Mine and B-coin Mixer must be present on the network at all times. Since 2 Databases are required to upgrade beyond Core Level 7, a Database may not be deleted unless 3 exist prior to deletion. Half of the cost of the last upgrade price will be refunded when a node is deleted. Deleting nodes does not refund any experience or reduce the network level. Increasing Network Level Building new nodes, developing new programs, and upgrading existing nodes and programs will increase the total network experience. Experience points are attributed at the start of a development/upgrade, but will be fully refunded if the process is cancelled. Network experience will not decrease if a node is deleted. As of Patch v1.020, exact total network experience is now shown along with other network information. The table below shows the total experience required to gain a Network Level. Tips * Each level increase requires 200 xp more than previous level increase starting at level 4. (E.g. 1000 xp is required to advance from level 5 to level 6, and 1200 xp is required to advance from level 6 to level 7.) * Each additional Building Thread provides the same boost as the previous thread, and costs twice as much. Consider this as you choose where to spend credits.